


Baby Girl 2.0

by TarnisisLH



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: When Garcia asks Morgan to help her friend, he jumps into action. But sometimes jumping in headfirst can lead to vaster depths than first thought imaginable.Derek Morgan/OC/Garcia. Friendship, fluff, and hints at something more.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Baby Girl 2.0

Derek Morgan had just finished turning off his work computer, and was in the process of shouldering his jacket when he heard someone calling his name. He knew the voice instantly and turned around with an eager smile. . . though it vanished just as quickly.

"Penelope? You okay, baby girl?"

Penelope Garcia stood before him in all her glory, but anxious energy emanated from her. Her eyes were wide, and her hands waved anxiously in the air, as she fought to form coherent words.

"Help! I- _We_ , I mean _SHE_ needs help!"

"Woah, slow down, mama." Derek felt an iron vise grip his stomach, but muscled it down. After years of working at the BAU, he was more than capable of handling stressful situations in a calm manner. "Take a breath and tell me what's going on, sweet stuff."

Garcia obediently took a large breath, before she slurred out at top speed, "MyfriendcametovisitmeandsheishavingafitandIdon'tknowwhattodo!"

"Penelope."

At his patient interjection she tried again. "My friend came to visit me, and she was waiting at reception, but when I got there she was having some sort of fit! I tried to help her, but she isn't responsive! It's so late that everyone's left except you and Hotch, but I can't find him anywhere!"

Derek placed a hand to her shoulder. "It's okay, Penelope. We're gonna help her. Lead the way."

Without another word, Garcia turned on her pink stiletto heels, and began to _click_ (wobbly jog) back towards the front of the building. Derek followed close behind and prepared for the worst. If Garcia had come to him, it apparently was bad news.

"Did you call paramedics?" He asked, as they entered the elevator.

"No! But I should have, and I don't know why I didn't-" she cut off as they reached the bottom floor. As the doors slid open, the flustered tech gestured forward. "It didn't seem like a seizure, but she wouldn't respond to me… I don't know what's wrong."

Together they exited the elevator, and Derek immediately took in the scene. His profiling habits kicked in almost immediately.

The reception desk was vacant, due to the late hour. Everything but the backup lights were turned off, and in the dimness, he could only make out a single figure, huddled against the far wall. She was on the floor, after what appeared to be a nasty fall, and was rocking violently. After a second of mental analysis, he recognized the woman.

Tara, her name was Tara. . . She was a close friend of Penelope's, that had been introduced to the BAU team a month or so ago. She seemed like an easy going person, when she'd gone out with the team several times for drinks and dinner. Derek had gotten along with her well enough, though they hadn't really talked, one on one.

He now approached Tara slowly, his hands held out before him in a non-threatening gesture, as Garcia shadowed him. "Ma'am, can you hear me?" Nothing changed as he drew closer. But he never picked up his pace. "...Tara?"

Finally, they were close enough, and Derek dropped down beside her. He looked into her eyes, and saw they were dilated and glazed over, and tears leaked from the corners. Her skin was extremely pale, despite her naturally brown shade, and it worried him. There was a definite possibility that she might pass out, if her body language was anything to go by.

"Oh, honey..." Penelope whispered behind him. He could hear the fear in Garcia's voice. But before he could say anything more, Tara cringed away from him, backward into the wall, slamming her head against it with a muffled _thud._ And then, her hands reached up to claw at her mouth. A steady wail escaped her parted lips, as she thrashed about.

"NOOOO!" She cried, as she continued to dig her fingernails into her flesh. "PLEASE! _NOOO!"_

Garcia jumped back, her own mouth parting in horror, as Derek reached out to grab Tara's hands. He forcefully pried them away from her face, and held them in his own larger ones.

"Tara, can you hear me?" His voice was stronger, more commanding now. "I need you to calm down. You're in a safe space. No one's going to hurt you. I promise you, you're safe."

But his words fell on deaf ears, as the woman continued to weep and shake. Most of what she said was garbled, but as several recognizable ones met Derek's trained ears, he better grasped the situation.

" _Daddy…. No… Please…. Unclean…. Unclean…. Please, no! … Daddy…."_

Without looking away from her, Derek addressed Garcia. "Penelope, can you go back and grab a first aid kit?"

"Yes, but-" Garcia stopped, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here and keep an eye on her. But when she calms down, she's going to need some TLC." He gestured with his head to the scratch marks on Tara's face, and her bruised legs. Not to mention she'd also bumped her head.

Garcia patted his forearm, before scampering away to grab the kit. "Please take care of my precious cinnamon roll, Derek."

"I will."

"I'll be back in a jiff." And she was gone, leaving Derek alone with Tara.

For a minute or so more, he watched her closely, noting all the telltale signs she displayed. Though his thoughts were originally on the clinical side, he couldn't help the empathy that siddled up and made him sigh.

When he'd first met Tara, he'd deduced that she was a simple introvert with some social anxieties. Nothing out of the ordinary. At the time, it had seemed like an astute impression, and he was ashamed to say he hadn't thought to look deeper. She had been Garcia's nerd friend, and that had been that. . . Now, as he complied the behaviors and tidbits together, he knew it wasn't so simple.

Tara's constant use of baggy men's clothes, her lack of makeup or adornment, her introversion and social awkwardness. Coupled with her current state and her cries for help, she was a textbook case. She avoided attention when able. She wished to disappear into the background, to be invisible, but even more she wanted to be useful to those around her…. _understood.. . cared_ for. Which explained her friendship with Garcia and willingness to try for worthwhile relationships despite her reservations.

He analyzed her some more, but knew that most of it would only be conjecture until he could speak with her in depth. But it didn't stop his cogs from turning…

Tara's eyes remained glazed, but her thrashing eventually subsided, and Derek was able to transfer both of her hands into one of his. Then, he gently wiped her tears away with his sleeve and the back of his freed hand. He couldn't get all of the dampness, but at least she wasn't drowning anymore.

When he finished wiping her tears and looked at her eyes again, he noticed with mild surprise that they were focused. He pulled back from her face, but still kept her hands cocooned.

"W-Where... ?" Her voice was scratchy and frail. "Am…. I?"

"You were visiting Penelope," Derek murmured gently, meeting her eyes with his own. "You're at the BAU."

"BAU?" She closed her eyes, as if pulling the information from her mind. And when she opened her eyes again, they were sorrowful. She instantly tried to stand up, but fell backward into the wall again. Though luckily Derek was able to soften the blow as he pulled her forward by her enclosed hands.

"Try not to move too much. There's no rush. Take your time."

Tara's dark eyes landed on him again, and her embarrassment and dread was palpable. She was silent for a long time, before she whispered, "You saw, didn't you? … Penny saw me too."

"...Yes. Penelope will be back in just a minute."

Tara's face twisted up as she wrenched her hands from Derek's, and she began to cry again. Though this time, her words were completely intelligible. "Oh, Penny! She must have been so scared when I fell over! I thought I had more time to get to a private place, but it hit me so fast! I-I didn't have time! I couldn't get away! And now she's worried about me, and you had to waste your time! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for." When she continued to cry, Derek added, "Instead of worrying about me and Penelope, perhaps you should be more concerned about yourself. . . And for the record, you didn't waste my time. I'm just glad you're alright."

Between sniffles she glanced at him. "I'm sorry. . . No one should ever have to see _that_. . . It's ugly to witness, and scary for people who don't understand what's happening…"

She was embarrassed, and she felt exposed. It was clear as she held herself protectively, bringing her knees up to her chest. And despite her only being an acquaintance, Derek felt his heart break for her.

Her next words brought him back to the moment, as he felt her eyes boring into him.

"... Was it you?"

"Was ' _what'_ me?"

"Were you the person…. holding my hands, while I was… checked out?" When he nodded, she couldn't look at him. "Thank you, Agent Morgan… I wasn't able to answer you, but I _felt_ your presence. . . You didn't have to do that. But I'm grateful you did. I can already feel where I got myself." She gestured to her scratched mouth and chin.

"Derek," he corrected. "And yes, I held your hands. I didn't want you to beat up that pretty face anymore then you already had." He smiled as the first flash of color returned to her cheeks. Then what she had said before truly registered. She spoke of the event as if it were a normal occurrence. . .

"How long have you had these black outs, Tara?"

The question caught her by surprise, but she answered him honestly. "The past two years now… They come and go at will." When he was quiet, she continued, "I promise it wasn't an actual black out though, so you don't have to call an ambulance… I'll be fine in a bit. I just have to get my bearings."

Derek studied her intently, though kept his expression neutral. "Do you mind me asking what caused it?"

"...Well, I have PTSD, and it manifests as flash back attacks when I'm stressed or tired. . . I end up reliving past traumas, as if they were happening a second time. . ." She answered him without any prompting, surprising him. She was clearly self-conscious about her issue, but was honest and open with him, despite her feelings. He hadn't expected that level of trust or respect.

She held up a shaky hand, with a wan smile. "And yes, before you ask: I do take medication and visit a psychiatrist." She seemed as if she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words.

"But the issues you're working through run deep and it's taking time to face. It's a long process," Derek substituted, making her look at him again.

"... You almost sound like you know from experience." Her gaze was curious, questioning, and he found his professional mask slipping.

As he answered her, he allowed his true emotions to seep into his expression. She had granted him a true look at her, and he would grant her the same courtesy. If only for a moment. "... You might feel all alone in this fight, but I promise you, that you _aren't._ "

Her lips twitched as she regarded him. Her eyes grew misty again, as she reached for his hand. He held her hand willingly, and noted the empathy in her gaze. She _knew_ the truth. She had seen what he wished for her to see… It was clear she understood him.

"I would say I'm sorry, but sentiments always fall short, don't they? You are so strong, Derek. I never would have known… I admire you for that." She stopped before shaking her head emotionally. "No one deserves to go through _this_. Not ever."

The phrase _sexual abuse_ wafted between them without ever being spoken aloud, but both were aware of it. No details were necessary, though Derek knew more about her trauma then she did about his, due to the random words he'd heard her cry during her attack. But he didn't mention it. Instead, he offered her a smile full of warmth.

"I got past it. You can too."

"Really? You were able to … move on?"

He nodded. "It took time and hard work, and there are still days that are worse than others. . . But the disgust, the self doubt and fear: they fade. You just have to be kind to yourself, and give yourself time to heal. It can't happen overnight."

"And you think I'm capable of that kind of healing? Even after seeing me tonight…. like _that?"_ She sounded so unsure.

Derek squeezed her hand, before saying firmly. "I do believe you have the ability to be whole again, Tara. You are a sweet lady with a lot to offer this world. You have people who love you, and you have yourself. I _know_ you can beat this."

After a moment, Tara returned his smile with a wet one of her own. "Thank you, Derek. . . I might be a mess right now, but I can't think of anyone else I'd prefer to have found me. . . Your words carry weight. I feel a bit better than I did."

"Because I can empathize?"

"Yeah. And because I feel safe around you."

His smile reached up to capture his eyes. "Happy to help, baby girl. That's what I'm here for."

"...I thought you only called Penny 'baby girl'?"

"Normally," he admitted teasingly. "But I think I've just adopted a second one."

For a long moment, she stared at him, before her dimples became more prominent and she shook her head bashfully. "... You know, if you weren't Penny's _chocolate thunder,_ I'd be tempted to steal you away, Derek Morgan."

He chuckled as he sat beside her against the wall, before he gently bumped her shoulder with his own. "Penelope called dibs long ago. But I'm here whenever you need me."

"... Did I just make a new friend?"

"I think you did." Derek hummed and smiled again, when Tara leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a clear request for comfort. He gave his answer by wrapping his arms around her. She melted into the hug, as if relieved by the simple contact, and he held her comfortably, resting his chin atop her head. And that was exactly how a disheveled Penelope Garcia found them, when she returned with the first aid kit.

"Oh my goodness!" She stood before them tearily, with bleary eyes. "I left thinking I'd come back to find Derek had called the paramedics! But instead, I find my chocolate beauties cuddling like nothing happened! I don't know whether to be upset or super-duper-pleased!"

Derek grinned. "Sorry, mama. Neither of us tried to make you worry. It's that big heart of yours actin' up again."

"I'm just glad you're both okay!" Garcia dabbled at the corners of her eyes, with a neon-nailed fingertip. "Tara, sweetie, can I get you anything? Anything at all? Are you good?"

"I'm good, Penny, and I promise I'll explain everything later on," Tara replied softly. "But to ease your mind: I wasn't hurt and Derek took good care of me while you were away."

Penelope exhaled with relief. "I'm so glad it all worked out! But missy, you can never, _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"She'll try not to." Derek winked at Tara. "Right, beautiful?"

Tara raised her hand and blinked. "Scouts honor, your fantastic-fabulous one."

When Garcia seemed appeased by the goofy promise, Derek held out one of his hands to the bubbly computer tech. When she raised a brow at him, he smirked. "C'mon, mama. We saved you a seat."

"A group cuddle, slash hug, on the floor with two of my favorite people in the universe?" She pretended to mull it over, before she lowered down on Tara's other side. "I like the thought process, sugar."

Tara and Penelope shared an affectionate smile, before Derek enveloped them both. It wasn't hard, seeing how strong and muscular his arms were, and both women giggled as he winked at them.

Then after they'd hugged their fill, Derek and Penelope opened the first aid kit and began to doctor Tara. Garcia took care of her scraped legs, while Morgan proceeded to clean her scratched face. She insisted that she could do it herself, but neither of the BAU members took heed. And soon enough, the job was complete.

* * *

The trio was so caught up in the moment, that they failed to see the quiet figure that watched them from the elevator. He didn't disturb them. Instead, he silently pressed the button to go back upstairs and left them.

As the doors closed on the peaceful scene, Hotch's lips quirked into a small smile. He had heard the commotion earlier and had watched Garcia run to grab Morgan. But by the time he'd arrived, the worst had passed.

" _Quick thinking to involve someone, Penelope,"_ Aaron thought as he resumed filling out his paperwork. " _And a job very well done, Morgan."_

* * *

In the lobby, Derek found himself sneezing rather violently, as he walked out to the parking lot with Penelope and Tara. They both blessed him and Garcia snorted. "Oooh, sugar! Someone must have been talking about you!"

"Talking about me? How do you figure that, Penelope?"

"Supposedly, whenever someone mentions you, or thinks about you from afar, you end up sneezing," Tara explained helpfully, while Garcia bounced her eyebrows.

"You know I don't believe in superstitions, Garcia~" he said, mockingly sweet.

"But what if someone actually _is_ thinking about you?" Penelope asked.

"...Unless that someone is a member of the Team, my family, or one of the ladies on my arm, I don't care."

"Amen to that! Man, I feel that in my bones!" Tara chorused, surprising both Penelope and Derek with her outburst. She'd been so quiet before. But Derek found he enjoyed her happier side quite a bit. No wonder Garcia enjoyed her company.

"... Oh," Tara added. "Are you guys hungry, by the way? My treat."

"I could definitely eat, my beautiful caramel-macchiato~" Penelope said affectionately.

Derek shrugged humorously as he unlocked his car and bid them to get in. "If you're paying, how can a brother say no?"

"How indeed." Tara gave him a pointed, secretive grin before she got in the back seat.

When they were all buckled in, Garcia pretended to blow a trumpet, and waved her bejeweled fingers flamboyantly. "Tally-ho, my Chocolate gang of pretties! Let's go paint the town brown!"

Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, "Aye-aye, Vanilla Goddess." Before he turned on the ignition and drove out of the BAU parking lot.

**~~~**

**The Adventures of Vanilla Goddess and the Chocolate Pretties (... to be continued…)**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here's my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic. I've loved the show for years, but was always to scared to try and write the BAU members. But I'm quite proud of this story. It came from a personal place. I hope any of you that reads it will be able to take something away from it. ^^ Would y'all be interested in more for this story? Or should I leave it as a oneshot? I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> ~Lyn


End file.
